Fighter
Picture- 5. Playing as a fighter 5.1: Player versus Environment Soloing as a fighter isn’t hard; fighters have high defence and HP so you won’t die easily. The most important thing is knowing what you can take and what you can’t. For example: if you know you have low magic defence, don’t try to solo grind on mobs that deal magic damage. Mostly you won’t have any trouble soloing, quests are easy as a fighter, be sure to bring either an axe or two-handed sword, soloing with a one-handed isn’t fun, believe me. Partying is a bit different since you’ll mostly be the one tanking. Occasionally you will need your one-handed sword and shield, but with a cleric in your party it isn’t needed most of the time. As I said before though, make sure you got them in your shortcuts! Always take aggro by using demoralizing hit first, and then mock, it helps you to keep the aggro (note to clerics: don’t heal a fighter when he’s pulling, it’s a pain when half of the mobs aggro the cleric in the middle of the pull, the fighter will need to mock half of the mobs during the pull, which makes him lose aggro of mobs in the end). Then pull the mobs towards your party, turn around and use devastate. Devastate hits half a circle in front of you, so use it right. Also make sure that as much mobs as possible are debuffed; not only will you take less damage from them (since they will either attack slower or miss more often), but it will also help with keeping the aggro. 5.2: Player versus Player Fighters are, in my opinion, the best class for PvP. They do great in both 1 on 1’s and wars because of their fantastic survivability. With good end/dex gear you’ll be pretty much indestructible. Make sure you always carry a shield with you, also in PvP it’s a definite must! In wars you should target mages and archers mostly, fighters and clerics are too hard to kill in a party most of the time. Let’s look into some one on one’s now; Fighter The most important thing is not to spam all your skills right away, keep the skills with a longer cooldown for the right moment. The key to beating fighters is getting their stun to miss, that will give you enough time to kill them usually. Against fighters I normally start out with immobilize; it lowers their dexterity, so they have more chance of missing you. After that use stun, then fatal slash to lower their defence, bone slicer to lower their attack rate and after that use your damaging skills. Make sure your opponent is always immobilized! Archers Archers are the easiest class to PvP, their damage is much too low to kill you, and most of the time it’s fairly easy to kill them. Use immobilize first so there’s less chance you’ll miss your stun and you shouldn’t have any trouble to kill an archer. Clerics Clerics are the hardest class to kill, and there will be clerics you can’t kill for sure. Against clerics you will need to use a slash set (decreases the opponents defence by more when you use fatal slash), otherwise you won’t be able to kill them. Don’t waste all your skills when they use invincible! Always keep defence decrease on them and wait for the right moment to use your high damaging skills, that’s your only chance of killing a cleric. Mages Mages, the class with the least defence. They aren’t hard to kill, but it’s hard to survive while getting to them. Mages don’t have incredibly high aim, so dexterity helps a lot. Surviving is what it’s all about here. Always use your shield when fighting mages. Dodge their AoE’s as much as possible, not a single fighter will survive both AoE’s and single target skills from a mage. Mages have a lot of skills to keep you from attacking them, for example slow, fear and stifle, only after a mage used stifle and fear you will have a chance of killing them. As soon as you got a mage stunned, use fatal slash and all your high damaging skills, you’ll only have a few seconds to kill a mage before he will fear/stifle you again. © Massacre, Bijou Server Category:Character